Let me tell you story
by IselinBlackmore
Summary: Old wizard, Redux is telling you a story about three witches. Trix aren't who they thought they were. Is it just a story or biography of real witches?
1. Let me tell you story

**Disclaimer: I do not own "winx club".**

**Note: Sorry if my english is bad but i'm from Poland.  
The story begins before season 1 of winx club.**

* * *

**0. Let me tell you story**

Old men in long grey robe and high hat sat down in front of fireplace. Wizard was waiting, expecting a visitor. After a while he heard knocking and creak of opening doors. He raises glance and sees you. Smile grows on his face.

"Hello" he says "My name is Redux. I'm the one who'll tell you this story. " You nod your head and shaking his rough hand. "Sit, please. You must be tired after your little journey. Want some tea?" You're nodding again and sitting in dark blue armchair.

"As you see, this is my house" wizard continues while pouring tea to cup "You can stay here how long you need"

"Thank you" you're saying politely taking your tea and smiling back to old men.

"I'm sure you came here to hear one of my stories, huh? It's honor for me to tell you a story. I know you're special, i feel it. Alright, let's start..."

* * *

There were the three of them. Three sisters. They almost destroyed all universe. That was the time when they had the Dragon Power. This power was taken away from them by the great dragon before his death. Many years later little girl named Bloom obtained the most powerful force instead of three sisters. Nowadays they are forgotten. It's forbidden to talk about who they are and what they've done. I see you want to know why. It's because they don't remember who they actually are and some people thinks it's better this way. Three sisters don't remember their names and abilities. Three sisters are witches now. They are starting first year in Cloud Tower.

Company of Light know about three sisters but don't know who they are. There is only one person who knows all truth but at the moment he is stuck in the block of ice for his own sins.

Someone called them Icy, Darcy and Stormy basing on powers they exhibited: ice, illusions and weather. Three sisters don't know why are they searching for the Dragon Flame. They just got that feeling...they feel temptation of ultimate power. And that temptation grows everyday. Everyday Icy, Darcy and Stormy are one step closer to "get what they deserve" and to discover truth about themselves.

* * *

"What's that sad face? It's only a begining " said wizard still smiling. "It's getting late. Go upstairs. Your room is the one with black doors. I hope you'll like it. Next time I'll tell you more about three sisters. Good night!"

"Good night, Redux" you're saying and leaving old men alone.


	2. Garden(ia)

**1. Garden(ia)**

You're slowly waking up. Your bed is very comfortable. Getting up is hard, especially early in the morning. Thought of listening story about witches is giving you strenght.

After fifteen minutes you're heading kitchen. You're pushing doors and walk in.

"Oh, hello" you're hearing familiar voice.

"Hello, Redux" you're saying politely and taking one of sandwiches from plate on the table after wizard's words "Help yourself".

"I don't want you to hear continuation of story here, in the kitchen. When you'll finish your meal I'll take you to my garden" smiled Redux and you couldn't stop from doing the same "Weather is excellent for tea outside..." he whispered dreamy.

You're sitting on a bench in front of beautiful fountain with sculpultures of griffin, raven and eagle. You are in Redux's garden.

"I like this place. It's very calm" said Redux with a smile "Now, let me tell you more of the story I started yesterday..."

* * *

Three young womens are walking streets of city named Gardenia. Gardenia is placed on Earh, but people there don't know about other dimensions or magic.

"Too much sun. I hate sun" Darcy muttered under her breath, trying to hide her eyes before sun.

"Stop mumbling, you're doing it since we got here! It's sooo annoying! It's vacation time and you're expecting cloudy weather?" snapped the youngest of trio.

"What I am expecting from you is to do a storm, Stormy!" Darcy replied with anger.

"I can't play with weather all the time, especially on Earth, don't you get it?!"almost yelled cloudy-haired.

"Shut up, both of you!" cuted Icy before witch of darkness could reply.

"But~"

"No, there's no but. I want silence, right now. "

"Fine" sighed Icy's sisters at the same time.

"Good, now to get straight, we'll be here, in Gardenia, for two months and i don't want to pick you up from jail like i did last year on Solaria, got it?"

"Yes, Icy" they nodded humbly.

"Excellent" said witch of ice with smile of triumph on her face and stopped.

"Are we here?" asked Stormy with surpise in her voice when she looked at a big house in front of them. "We're in rich area. Are you sure we're going to stay here? "

"I am sure" said Icy and started moving forward "Don't you want to come inside?" she called at her sisters. They exchanged glances and followed their leader.

"Wow" whispered Darcy coming inside the building and looking around. House was decorated in victorian style, had large livingroom and a second floor. "How did you..."

"Nice, huh?" smiled witch of ice "If you want to check your rooms~" started Icy, but Stormy was already running upstairs and Darcy followed her as fast as she could. "Whatever" sighed leader of the Trix and walked into livingroom where she fell on sofa...

* * *

Next morning was darker and colder than yesterday. Sun was hidden behind storm clouds and rain was about to fall.

"Morning, sisters! Beautiful weather we got today" Darcy fell into kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"You're acting strangely...are you okay?" Icy raised an eyebrow and continued sipping her tea.

"Who are you and what have you done with Darcy?" laughed Stormy taking another toast.

"Very funny" replied dark-haired and sat next to her sisters.

"Uh, Storm, which one is it?"

"None of your business, Ice. I'm not counting how many toasts you've eaten." Said resentful the youngest sister.

"Do you know that we have library in here?" interjected Darcy preventing a fight at the beggining of the day.

"I guess you were there already" said Icy a dismissive tone.

"I know reading is not your favourite activity but I have found very interesting book in there. Especially interesting because it's about Magix. "

"Book about Magix on Earth?" Stormy stopped eating her toast.

"Yeah. And you don't have anything to add, Icy?"

"Why you're so suspicious, Darcy? This house belongs to one of Alfea's teachers so it's kind of normal book..."

"WHAT?!" sisters yelled at their leader.

"What what? Don't worry. The teacher is on holiday and won't be back before school time, but then we won't be here anymore." Icy shrugged her arms and finished her tea.

"How can you know that?"

"Stop it, Darcy. I just know."

"You're unbelievable" cunning smile appeared on Icy's face.

"I know." After this words conversation went by itself. Darcy have forgotten about book that she found. At least for awhile...

* * *

In other dimension, in Omega dimension, the prison for evil creatures, was a men convicted on eternity in block of ice for his sins. And it wasn't just trying to take control over all universe by himself. No, he did more, much more. He helped Daughters of Darkness in pursuit of their goal. In the meantime he learned their secrets and he promised to death that he won't be a traitor, that he'll be loyal. And he is. Loyalty to three women became sense of his life even in the block of ice.

Now he's about to help them to get know about who they really are...

* * *

Almost all holiday went normally for the Trix. Almost. Witches tried to act nicely on Earth. There was no sensations for a long time, but week before end of summer time...

"Hey, since when do we have a cat here?" asked Stormy walking to her sister's bedroom.

"We don't" replied Icy brushing her hair "Owner of this house doesn't have a cat, so do we"

"Well, I saw one, down there, in the hallway. He has red eyes and body is all black."

"For real?" witch of ice raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" nodded her younger sister.

"Where is Darcy?"

"In library, i think. Were else she could be...Why?" said Stormy.

"Come on, Storm" Icy stepped out of the room. Witch of lightning followed her in her way, as it turned out, to library where Darcy was reading a book, sitting on an armchair under bookstand with black cat on her knees.

"So this is your cat?" asked Stormy sitting on the floor in front of her.

"No, I thought it belongs to one of you" surprised dark-haired witch.

"It doesn't" summarized Icy falling next to the youngest of them. Then there was silence for a moment, interrupted by a cat who suddenly jumped up, climbed to the highest shelf and threw a book from bookstand. Witch of ice manage to catch it before it hit her in head.

"That was close" said Stormy witch light smile.

"I think it's a sign" said Darcy and when she saw surpised glances of her sisters she added "I mean...Everything what's happening has the cause so this event too. Maybe cat was just a part of big plan..." Icy looked at her as she was insane "Oh, just open the book, Icy. "

"Okey, fine, if you care so much...But, it has no tittle" said Icy watching the black book on each side.

"Strange..." whispered the youngest witch.

"It is" confirmed Icy opening the book at first page. Then she searched through the entire book "It's empty. There is no single word in here"

"I don't understand..." said Darcy, disappointed "I thought..."

"Nevermind" replied Stormy "I'm going to sleep"

"Me too" nodded Icy and left library with wind queen. Witch of darkness was staring at the book wondering why there is nothing inside. Cat jumped on her knees.

"You had a reason" said Darcy "Black cats always have a reason." Dark-haired stood up, took a book and left cat alone in the library. His red eyes shined and he disappeared in shadows...

* * *

"Oh, no" sighed wizard. "Storm is coming"

"I don't see any clouds. Are you sure, Redux?" you're asking with surprise.

"Old wizards like me feels that in bones" he replies "I'm sorry, I need to talk with someone"

"Ofcourse" you're saying, but deep inside you really want to hear more of this story today.

"I'll be back after the day ends. Wait for me, please." He smiles and walks away.


End file.
